unmei 運命
by channelmusic
Summary: Kurogane y Fye fueron amantes en el pasado, por un malentendido se separaron. 5 años despues se vuelven a encontrar, pero hay un problema, Kurogane CASADO? podran volver a amarse a pesar de sus problemas? Rating puede cambiar n n
1. Un encuentro inesperado

-dialogo-

_Pensamientos_

**Narrador/Descripciones**

**/ / / / / **Cambio de escena

Fye's POV (point of view)

_Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que lo vi, sus ojos, su rostro, su masculino aroma, todo en ''el'' era perfecto, me mataba tan solo con una mirada. Sí, tan solo con su mirada carmesí, ''el'' era…no, ''el'' es todo para mi…_

-heh- **el ojiazul sonríe, pero no exactamente con una sonrisa de alegría**

_Si tan solo me hubieras dejado explicarte! -_**Pensaba con rencor, sentía algo que lo oprimía en lo más profundo**_. ¿Porque todo tiene que terminar de esta manera? ¿Porque tuviste que malinterpretar todo? __¿Porque te fuiste sin dejarme explicarte?, eres un idiota, aunque decias que yo lo era tu eres el idiota, no confiaste en mi despues de todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos,TODO POR TU MALDITO ORGULLO!_

– tsk –

**El rubio agacha su mirada, recargándose por el marco de una ventana, miraba como la lluvia caía, con un reflejo de melancolía, memorizaba todas las veces en el que la pasaba tan bien con el moreno, sus besos, sus caricias, el era la persona que mas amaba en el mundo. Pasaron minutos, el ojiazul comienza a reir… **

-Ha…hahaha – **Se sentía tan extraño, comienza a reírse a carcajadas, no obstante seguía con la mirada abajo. **_¿Por qué no puedes salir de mi mente…Kurogane?_

**Muchas preguntas se le venían ala mente, sentía confusión, tristeza, coraje, estas y un mar de emociones que le venían desde lo más adentro.**

-Kurogane…-**Suspira el rubio con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.**

End of Fye's POV

/ / / / /

-¡Kuso! Llegare tarde al trabajo de nuevo- **decía el moreno en mala gana **– Tomoyo! ¿En donde rayos pusiste mi maleta? - **decía frustrado.**

-¿Nani? P-pero si yo ni siquiera la e tocado! – **Decía la mujer en berrinche **– Hombre! Vamos buscala bien.-

-Jeez -.-' -

**Un desesperado Kurogane y una Burlona Tomoyo se encontraban buscando aquella dichosa maleta.**

-Ya la encontré! –

**Gritaba Tomoyo por uno de los cuartos de la casa, Kurogane rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde provenía aquella voz.**

-¿Pero que demonios hace mi maleta debajo de la ropa sucia!- **Decía molesto**

-No lo se, pero deberías ser mas cuidadoso con tus cosas y ¡tener un poco mas de orden!-

**La morena daba un suspiro. Pero valla que Kurogane no tenía remedio.**

-Ya ne! (adiós)-

**Decía el moreno dirigiéndose ala puerta despidiéndose de su ahora esposa.**

**. . . . . .**

**Kurogane se dirigió al coche que se encontraba estacionado enfrente de su casa**

-¡Kuso! Llegare tarde-

**Se reprimía una y otra vez el pelinegro con el seño fruncido.**

- ¡Demonios! Casi lo olvido-

**El moreno tomo las llaves del auto y se dirigió ala cajuela. La abre…**

-Aquí están!-

**Eran unos documentos que debía que debía entregar en su trabajo. Kurogane era maestro de Educacion Fisica en una preparatoria. Hoy debía Entregarle ciertos documentos a un nuevo maestro que ivan a cambiar a ese plantel.**

_-¿Qué clase de persona será ese profesor?-_

**Pensaba el moreno, bajo su mirada hacia la cajuela entre unos que otros papeles visualizo algo, ¿un papel? no… hacerco mas su mirada, al parecer era una fotografía**

-Mhh?-

**Extrañado coje la fotografía con su mano, estaba algo vieja y arrugada, se podía visualizar dos personas en ella, era el mismo junto con otra persona la cual le jalaba las mejillas al moreno formándole una sonrisa forzada, se podía apreciar al moreno con el seño fruncido y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.**

_-Fye…_** Suspiro el ojos carmín…**

*Flash back*

-Ne, ne (oye, oye) Kuro-wan wan! –**Decía Fye divertido **–Mite mite! (mira, mira)

**Apuntaba hacia una maquina que tomaba fotos instantáneas**

-hay que tomarnos una fotografía ahí! Ne Kuro-puu –**decia el ojiazul con una de sus típicas sonrisas**

-oi baka (oye, tonto) te eh dicho millones de veces que soy Kurogane!

Repite conmigo Ku-ro-ga-ne! – **Decía el moreno con el seño** **fruncido** –Además, ni aunque fueras la ultima persona sobre la faz de la tierra me tomaría un foto con un baka como tu!-

-Kuro-puu Hidoi! (malvado)- **Decia entre pucheros, la expresión de fye cambio a una mas picara.**

-¡kuro-wan! Se te callo tu billetera!-

-¿Que?- **dijo Kurogane sorprendido.**

**Fye, al notar a Kurogane distraído de un rápido movimiento empujo a Kurogane hacia la dichosa maquina de fotos instantáneas.**

-Ahh ¡Baka!, pero que demo…- **Kurogane es interrumpido**

-Sonríe –**dijo fye divertido, con una de sus manos jalo las mejillas del moreno, creándole una sonrisa forzada.**

_-Jezz -.-' - __**Pensó el moreno.**_

*Fin del Flash back*

**El moreno sintió gran melancolía al recordar esa escena.**

_-¿Por qué rayos sigo guardando esto conmigo?-___**Penso **–Demonios, ¡llegare tarde!

**El moreno guardo la fotografía en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se apresuro a entrar al auto para dirigirse a su trabajo.**

**/ / / / /**

-Hyuu! Este lugar es enorme- **Decía un ojiazul, al llegar alas puertas de una preparatoria.** **Fye se había cambiado a un nuevo plantel.**

**Al adentrarse, miro a muchos estudiantes, unos se le quedaban mirando con curiosidad y otros simplemente lo ignoraban, fye solo les brindaba una agradable sonrisa. El rubio se dirigía directamente a la oficina de la directora, pues tenía unos asuntos que atender.**

**Ya estando en la oficina, Se encuentra con una mujer alta, muy guapa, cabello oscuro y ojos oscuros con un toque carmesí. Era la directora; Ella le hablo un poco sobre la escuela, los alumnos, los maestros, cualquier dato que pudiera ser útil.**

-bien… Fye-sensei, ahora vendrá un profesor a entregarle unos documentos que serán necesarios para la clase que dará a primera hora, también le mostrara los horarios y lo guiara a su aula donde empezara la clase -**decía la directora**

-Gracias Yuko-sensei- **Dijo el ojiazul dedicándole una de sus típicas sonrisas**

-Bien, me retiro-**Decía la directora del instituto.**

**Mientras tanto el rubio se hallaba sentado en una de las sillas de espera en la oficina, esperando a que llegara aquel maestro que le mostraría aquellos dichosos documentos, Fye volteaba a sus alrededores, al parecer no se encontraba nadie, todos estarían dando clases en sus aulas.**

-hmmm, _¿Cuánto mas tendré que esperar? –_**Pensaba Fye un tanto inquieto, puesto que aquel profesor ni en sus luces, no llegaba.**

**De repente comenzó a escucharse una voz masculina, la cual maldecía a cualquiera que se le cruzaba, sus pasos eran pesados ya que se oían hasta la oficina donde se encontraba Fye. El rubio supuso que era aquel maestro, pero, porque esa voz se le hacia tan familiar?**

**Se abre la puerta de la oficina, pero, Oh cual fue la sorpresa…**

**Los ojos del rubio se abren de sobremanera al ver a la persona que se encontraba enfrente de el, acaso el nuevo profesor era…**

-Kuro…gane? – Dijo el rubio sorprendido,** Se encontraba en shock, el moreno seria la última persona que aquel rubio se hubiera imaginado, y ahora, acaso ¿trabajaran juntos en la misma escuela? Pero que diablos, Tan pequeño será el mundo, tan mala suerte tenia el rubio de haberse encontrado ala persona la cual había dejado hace tiempo y ahora se entera que es su compañero de trabajo! **

**El moreno no hablaba, al parecer estaba igual o más sorprendido que el ojiazul**

**Su corazón comenzó a latir de sobremanera, ¿que rayos? , ¿Esta nervioso? Pero si el ya no tenia absolutamente nada que ver con el rubio, porque siente como si algo lo oprimiera en su pecho, era una sensación de alegría O de tristeza una de dos, no sabia que era exactamente, solo quería irse de aquel lugar y no mirar a esa persona que se encontraba con el.**

-hmp- **El** **pelinegro simplemente se quedo observándolo con su semblante serio, no sabia que decirle, cierto que debía entregarle los papeles, pero ese hecho no cruzaba por su mente en ese momento, estaba tan concentrado en que diría que se olvido por un momento aquellos documentos que debía entregarle.**

**Ninguno parecía que fuera a romper ese incomodo silencio en algún momento, así que el rubio opto por hacerlo**

-emmm, me dijeron que me entregaría unos documentos- **Dijo el rubio para romper el hielo.**

**Kurogane salió de sus cavilaciones al momento en que capto lo que dijo el ojiazul**

-oh, si, son estos- **dijo** **mostrándoselos y dándoselos con indiferencia.**

**Kurogane acerca los documentos a Fye para qué él los tome, al hacerlo, la mano del rubio dio un leve roce con la de Kurogane. Por el toque recibido, el moreno se sintió extraño, claro que eso aumento su nerviosidad, el sentir ese suave roce de su mano después de tanto tiempo, le encantaba, aunque como siempre no lo aparentaba.**

**El nerviosismo de fye también aumento, mucho tiempo de no sentir esas manos tan fuertes, y que siempre fueron tan protectoras para el rubio, le hubiera encantado que sus manos hubieran durado mas tiempo así, pero tomo los papeles de la mano de Kurogane terminando así el contacto.**

**Ambos cruzaron sus miradas, esas miradas que no se había visto desde ya hacia mucho tiempo, un reencuentro, si, así fue, después de tanto tiempo al fin se vuelven a ver, pero, ¿que sucederá después de esto?**

**En ese preciso momento la campana sonó anunciando que las clases ya debían comenzar.**

**Nuestros maestros ya iban saliendo de la oficina para dirigirse a sus respectivos salones a impartir su sabiduría a los jóvenes de mentes tempranas.**

**En su camino a su aula, Fye estaba pensando en varias cosas, pero en la que no podía dejar de pensar era en su encuentro con el pelinegro.**

**De todos los lugares, ¿Por que tenia que ser aquí? en donde Flourite esperaba trabajar sin muchas preocupaciones, resulto ser todo lo contrario.**

**Por otro lado en el camino de Kurogane, se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo que el de ojos zafiro pero decidió no darle tanta importancia.**

**En su cubículo seguramente tendría muchos papeles que atender, aun le quedaba 1hr. Libre puesto que sus clases comenzaban a la siguiente hora.**

**El papeleo le tomaría toda la hora así que fue a prepararse un te mientras se mantenía ocupado.**

**Fye ya estaba justo afuera de su salón. Inhaló y exhaló aire, esbozó una de sus bellas sonrisas y entró lo más animadamente posible.**

-Ohayo mina-san~!- **dijo alegremente el rubio. Todos los alumnos dijeron al unísono los buenos días a su maestro.**

**Los estudiantes lo observaban con mucha curiosidad en sus miradas y unas que otras jóvenes hablaban entre sí sobre su lindo profesor.**

-Como ya sabrán, soy el nuevo profesor de ciencias. Mi nombre es Fye D. Flourite y será un gusto permanecer en este instituto con todos ustedes. Espero que podamos conocernos y que mejor manera de hacerlo comenzando por decirme sus nombres y dar una breve presentación. Empezaré con la fila de la izquierda.-

**El alumno de enfrente se levantó. Era de cabello castaño, ojos color ámbar y estatura mediana **–Mi nombre es Li Syaoran, tengo 15 años y me gusta leer, sobretodo libros de arqueología-

-Excelente Syaoran-kun~! n.n

**La segunda alumna también tenía cabello castaño, lindas orbes color esmeralda y una sonrisa encantadora** –Mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura, tengo 15 años y me gusta…- **La joven se detuvo para pensar con detenimiento qué le gustaba, volteó levemente hacia donde estaba Syaoran y un sus mejillas tomaron un leve color rosa.**

-Muy bien sakura-chan~!- **Contestó feliz el rubio.**

**La tercera chica se levanto de su asiento muy animada y de un gritito **– Mi nombre es Hanato Kobato desu! Tengo 16 años y me gusta animar alas personas, cantar y molestar a iryogi-san,-**esto lo dijo con una risita** -daré mi mayor esfuerzo!-** Los alumnos la miraron raro, ¿Iryogi-san? Se preguntaban, Con eso embozo una enorme sonrisa y se sentó en su lugar.**

**Y de este modo continuaron hasta que todos se presentaron.  
Se pasaron toda la hora platicando, pues como era el primer día no habría clase aun y lo tomaron para conocerse mejor.**

/ / / / /

**Ya era hora de que el moreno comenzara su primera clase así que se dirigió al gimnasio donde los estudiantes lo estarían esperando.**

**Llegó como siempre con el seño fruncido y actitud fuerte, se paró frente a los alumnos y los observo con su mirada penetrante.**

-Como algunos de ustedes sabrán, Mi nombre es Kurogane, soy el profesor de Educación Física y espero disciplina de partede todos ustedes- **Esto último lo dijo con tono fuerte.**

-Comenzarán presentándose, solamente diciendo su nombre y edad-.

**Se acercó a un joven de cabello oscuro como la noche, orbes azuladas tras unas gafas y alto en estatura.**

-Nombre- **Dijo el profesor a su alumno.**

-Kimihiro Watanuki, tengo 16 años-

**Dicho esto, el maestro se dirigió a su siguiente estudiante. El era también era de cabello azabache, solo que tenía una mirada seria y algo árida, un poco más alto que el anterior y de piel morena.**

-Shizuka Doumeki, tengo 16 años- **lo dijo con voz seria**

**Después Kurogane se dirigió a la siguiente estudiante. Ella tenía su cabello castaño oscuro peinado en 2 coletas atadas con moños, unos lindos ojos color aqua y una simpática sonrisa.**

-Mi nombre es Kunogi Himawari, tengo 16 años-

**Y así se fueron yendo hasta que todos se presentaron. La clase solo consistió en unos ejercicios leves, puesto que era el primer día y seria más relajado que los demás. **

**Las horas fueron pasando hasta que por ese día las clases habían terminado.**

**El moreno entró a su cubículo a ordenar unas cosas, terminaría su papeleo al siguiente día en la mañana, tomó su maleta y se retiró cerrando con llave, levando unos libros en sus manos.**

**Iba caminando por el pasillo dirigiéndose hasta la puerta principal cuando cierto ojiazul se cruzó en su camino chocando con el azabache profesor y tirando al suelo los libros que tenía en sus manos el rubio y los del ojirojo también.**

-Idiota! Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas!- **esa fue la primera reacción del pelinegro, llevaba muchos libros en sus manos por que no cupieron en su maleta y justamente tenía que atravesarse alguien a tirárselos, que ironía.**

-Gomene Kuro…. Kuro-tan~!- **Ahí estaba Fye, disculpándose inocentemente con esa falsa sonrisa que Kurogane tanto odiaba, si, a pesar del tempo aun las detestaba.**

**Pues ya que se le podía hacer, simplemente recogieron sus libros del suelo. Mientras que el de ojos rubí levantaba sus libros del suelo, el rubio lo miro por un momento mientras el recogía los suyos, quien sabe por qué lo hizo pero lo hacía. El moreno sintió la vista del de ojos celeste sobre él y no pudo evitar voltear, lo que ocasionó que sus miradas se cruzaran nuevamente en ese mismo día. Quedaron en una especie de hipnotismo en el que sus miradas no se podían separar, pero eso tenía que terminar, el moreno fue el primero en voltear su mirada para continuar recogiendo sus libros. El ojiazul apenas notó que estaba observando a Kurogane y se sintió avergonzado por ello, tomó sus libros rápidamente para poder salir de esa incómoda situación y se retiró, el ojirojo también tomó sus libros y se dirigió a la puerta para salir.**

/ / / / /

**Fye ya estaba en su departamento. Dejó sus libros sobre la mesa, al rato los revisaría cuando fuera a planear la clase de mañana.  
Fue a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer, luego haría unos que otros pendientes. Una vez que ya todo estuvo hecho, se dirigió a los libros de nuevo, al revisarlos, se dio cuenta de que le faltaba uno y que tenía otro que definitivamente no era suyo, en ese momento recordó el pequeño incidente con Kurogane, ahí debió ser cuando tomo el libro equivocado, seguramente el azabache tenía el libro que le faltaba y para empeorar, en ese libro ya había apuntado algunos planes de las clases que daría. Ahora, ¿Qué haría?**

/ / / / /

-Tadaima (ya volví)- **decía el pelinegro al llegar a su hogar**

-Okaeri (Bienvenido) ¿Cómo te fue?- **preguntaba Tomoyo**

-No pasó algo de interés- **contestó desganado**

-Hmmm, que extraño. Pero bueno, la comida ya esta lista- **Decía su esposa con una sonrisa.**

-Arigato-

**Y así el moreno dejó su maleta y los libros en el sofá y se dirigió a la cocina para servirse. Ya que comió, volvió a donde había dejado los libros, debía revisar unas cosas que había escrito en uno de sus libros, pero al revisarlos se dio cuenta de que tenía un libro que no era suyo y le faltaba el que tenía los apuntes que necesitaba.**

**-**_ese idiota-_** pensó Kurogane al recordar el incidente con el rubio. Necesitaba mucho esos apuntes, tenía muchas cosas importantes en ellas, no había otra opción, tendría que ir con el ojiazul para recoger su libro y entregarle el suyo.**

**Ya se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta principal de su hogar para salir a buscar a Fye.**

-¿A dónde vas?- **preguntó tranquilamente la de ojos amatista**

-Voy a salir un momento- **contestó el Kurogane tranquilo**

-hmmmm… bueno, mucho cuidado- n.n

-hmp-

/ / / / /

**Ya estaba dentro de su auto -**_¿Seguirá viviendo en donde mismo?-___**se preguntaba el moreno, ya hacía años que no lo miraba y esta pregunta lo tenía algo intrigado.  
¿Qué era eso que sintió cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del ojiazul? Sintió nerviosismo, pero también había sentido algo aparte de eso, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, un momento, no podía seguir sintiendo algo por el rubio, ¿o sí?  
El ya era un hombre casado y con muchas responsabilidades, debía preocuparse por Tomoyo, por su trabajo, su papeleo etc. ¿por qué seguir pensando en él?  
ni el pelinegro lo sabía, pero lo seguía haciendo.**

**Después de un tiempo de camino, llego a un lugar con muchos departamentos, subió al segundo piso y tocó la puerta que tenía el número 15 en ella.**

/ / / / /

**Fye escuchó que tocaban a la puerta y se dirigió hacia ella, ¿quién sería?, hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía visitas, **_-desde que él se había ido- _**pensó.**

-¿Quién es?-

-….- **El moreno dudó un momento en responder pero debía hacerlo, necesitaba su libro.**

-¿Eh?- **se preguntaba el rubio**

-Kurogane- **dicho esto dio un suspiro, se sintió algo incomodo.**

-….- **Abrió los ojos de la impresión, pero que gran sorpresa! Kurogane lo había ido a buscar, ¿por qué?, fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió pensar que de seguro vino por su libro.**

**Respiró hondo y exhaló, esbozó una de sus sonrisas y abrió la puerta.**

-Kuro-chan, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- **decía calmadamente, aunque ya creía saber la respuesta**

-Vine por mi libro- **decía seriamente el moreno**

-Oh!, bueno, ¿quieres pasar?- **El rubio se sintió incómodo al decir eso, pero lo hacía por modales, no iba a dejarlo ahí afuera**

-hmp- **esa fue la respuesta del moreno y entró**

**El lugar no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que había estado allí, es más, estaba igual a como el lo había visto antes, pero eso sí, se seguía sintiendo el mismo ambiente acogedor.**

-Siéntate en el sofá, ¿te gustaría algo de tomar?- **Decía animado**

-no, gracias- **replico el moreno con indiferencia.**

-hmmmm… bueno- **dice el rubio dando un suspiro.**

**El de ojos zafiro se sentó del otro extremo del sofá, algo alejado de Kurogane.  
Se olvidaron de sus libros en ese momento, estaban mirando a la nada, pensando solamente en la presencia del otro, se sentían extraños, después de tanto tiempo ahí estaban, solos, en el departamento de Fye. El ambiente se sentía tenso, estaban en un incómodo silencio y fue el rubio el que lo rompió.**

-Y ¿Cómo has estado?- **ahí estaba su intento por establecer una conversación **

-Bien-

-Oh-

-*sigh*-

-Y ¿ha pasado algo interesante?

-No- **respondió secamente**

-¿Qué has hecho?- **preguntó con curiosidad**

-¿A dónde llevan estas preguntas tan estúpidas?- **respondía algo irritado pero ala vez algo incomodo el de cabello azabache.**

-wah~! Kuro-pon solo quería saber cómo te ha ido- **decía simpático el rubio.**

-Urusai! (cállate)- ¬¬

-Kuro-sama ya está enojado~!- **y así salió corriendo con Kuro-chan atrás de él, eso le traía recuerdos**

*Flash back*

-Kuro-pii-

-….-

-Kuro-pon-

-….-

-Kuro- wan wan-

-….- ¬¬

-Kuro-chan-

-….-

-Kuro-sama-

-¿iQué demonios quieres!-

-Dame un besito- n.n

-iNo!-

-Demo Kuro-puu, todas las parejas que se quieren se dan al menos un besito- n.n

-hmp-

**Estaban en camino hacia la casa de Fye, al moreno le daría pena besarlo en plena calle, así que, mejor esperaría a llegar.**

-Onegai Kuro-hidoi- **lo decía dando un puchero**

-No-

-awwww- u.u

**Y con eso terminaron la discusión.  
Ya al llegar,**

-Kuro-muu-

-….-

-Ahora ya mmmhh…-

**Kurogane lo había tomado del cuello de su camisera y lo jaló hacia él uniendo así sus labios. Fye estaba encantado, le fascinaban esos labios y más cuando estaban unidos con los suyos. El rubio sentía ese sabor tan exquisito del ojirojo, y quería más, era raro cuando el moreno se dejaba besar, y el rubio no iba a perder una gran oportunidad. Comenzó a subir sus brazos hacia los hombros de Kuro y las fue subiendo más hasta entrelazarlas detrás de su cuello.**

**Lentamente el ojiazul comenzó a abrir un poco los labios adentrando su lengua ala boca del azabache, el moreno al no poderse resistir los entreabrió para darle entrada al rubio, el beso comenzó a hacerse mas apasionado, y comenzaban a dejarse llevar, sintiendo las respiraciones del otro. Pero en ese instante el mayor rompió el contacto dejando insatisfecho al rubio de nuevo. Miró el rostro del menor, le parecía tan lindo. El rubiecito tenía sus mejillas de un leve color rosa y sus hermosos ojos lo miraban fijamente a los suyos, claro que nunca le diría esto a Fye.**

**De nuevo es interrumpido, como siempre el azabache lo deja con las ganas.**

-¿Feliz?- **decía el moreno con su tono molesto**

-iDame otro~!-

**Dicho esto, el ojiazul se acercó nuevamente al pelinegro pero…**

-iNo!- **y se alejó un poco del rubio**

-Uuuaaahh, hace rato si lo hiciste y te gusto- **decía quejándose tiernamente**

-….-

-Anda, Kuro-rin-

-iNo!- **repitió de nuevo con el seño fruncido**

**Pero en eso, el rubio se lanzó hacia él dándole un beso más demandante y tirando a ambos al suelo.  
Ese beso fue uno que los dos disfrutaron y lo aprovecharon al máximo, pero la falta de aire los hizo separarse.**

-iTEME!- **decía el moreno enojado, aunque en sus adentros había disfrutado mucho de ese beso.**

-Waaaaa! Kuro-chuu ya se enojó~!-

**Fye se levantó de encima de Kurogane y se echó a correr. El ojirojo hizo rápidamente lo mismo, solo que atrás del sonriente tratando de alcanzarlo por todo el departamento.**

*Fin Flash back*

**Fye corría mientras reía, eso también le traía recuerdos, Kurogane pensaba en alguna forma de atraparlo, esta vez no se salvar****ía**** de él por ponerle apodos, así que en eso se le vino una idea y lo encerró en una esquina, esta vez no tenía escape.**

**El de ojos celeste trataba de encontrar alguna apertura para poder escapar de Kuro-sama pero no encontró ninguna, el pelinegro se fue acercando poco a poco hacia él así que fue dando pasos hacia atrás hasta estar de espaldas a la pared.**

**El de ojos carmesí ya estaba enfrente del rubio, posicionó su mano a la altura de la cabeza de él y lo miró amenazante, nuestro científico maestro sólo sonreía ante esa mirada.**

**Kuro se le quedo mirando, por un momento esa sonrisa se había visto verdadera y eso le gustaba, que gustaba le encantaba, era mucho mejor que verlo fingir felicidad.**

**Estaba tan concentrado en esa sonrisa que inconscientemente se comenzó a acercar más hacia Fye, este abrió más los ojos por la sorpresa de ver que Kurogane estaba cada vez más cerca de su rostro, sin embargo no hizo ni el menor intento de alejarlo, ¿a quién engañaba? Extrañaba demasiado al azabache y sentir sus labios era lo que más deseaba en ese mismo instante aunque no demostraba señales de que lo quisiera, su expresión no cambiaba.**

**Sus labios se rozaron por un momento, haciendo que ambos se estremecieran ante este contacto, fue cuando el ojirojo se dio cuenta de su cercanía (bendita cercanía ¬/w/¬) y se separó inmediatamente de Fye , lo observó, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y miraba hacia otro lado que no fuera al moreno, entonces recordó:**

-Mi libro- **lo dijo como seriamente como si nada hubiera pasado.**

-Oh, es cierto- **se dirigió a la mesa en donde había dejado los libros** –Aquí está- **lo dijo felizmente aunque algo torpe, claro que era fingido.**

-Aquí está el tuyo-

-Arigato-

**Y así se dirigieron a la puerta principal. Kurogane la abrió, pero antes de irse:**

-Arigato-

**Después salió cerrando la puerta atrás de sí.**

_-¿Pero qué demonios me pasa! Un poco más y lo hubiera….. ah!, ya sácate esa idea de la cabeza, el tan solo ya quedo en el pasado. Nada mas que en el pasado, el me a…- _**El moreno tenia una lucha mental, no sabia que pensar, como reaccionar, ese estúpido rubio aun lo traía loco.**

**-**DEMONIOS!- **grito a los cuatro vientos…**

-mira mama! un loco esta gritando ahí en el patio**- decía un niño que se encontraba caminado agarrado de la mano de su madre.**

-shh, vamos hijo, que aquel tipo esta borracho!- **susurro la mujer alejándose con rapidez donde se encontraba el moreno. No obstante el moreno alcanzo a escuchar lo dicho de la extraña.**

-Ohh perfecto, ahora parezco un loco borracho!, -**Se reprimía el moreno.**

/

**Entró a su casa, dejó el libro en la mesa y subió hacia la habitación de ambos.**

**Tomoyo paso curiosa por la mesa para ver qué era lo que el ojirojo había puesto sobre ella. Al ver miró un libro claramente diferente que el libro con el que había salido antes, eso le dio claramente una idea de a donde se había ido.**

_-¿Porque tuvimos que volvernos a ver? ¿Será el destino acaso?-_** El moreno da un suspiro, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella persona, que por un tiempo fue su amante, pero no podía perdonar lo que el le hizo en el pasado, eso jamás, era demasiado orgulloso, no necesitaba escuchar ninguna explicación de parte de aquel idiota. Ese estúpido rubio del cual seguía enamorado… **


	2. Primer beso

**Al siguiente día….**

**Una joven corría por los pasillos del colegio, distraída puesto que no se percataba a sus alrededores, se le hacia muy tarde y ya debería estar en su primera clase, pero a mitad de su camino la pobre tropezó cayendo torpemente al suelo donde se le cayó una hoja que tenía entre las manos.  
Esto fue visto por el ayudante del maestro de educación física quien se dirigió hacia la chica, pero antes recogió el dibujo del suelo y lo observó.  
Era un dibujo muy extraño y no supo distinguir lo que era, confundido por el dibujo, le dirigió la mirada a la chica, le ofreció su mano con fastidio y la joven la tomó para así levantarse.**

-Gracias!- **decía alegre y un poco avergonzada Kobato**

-¿Podrías tener aunque sea un poco de cuidado?- **decía un joven. Alto y bastante atractivo, cuyos cabellos marrones combinaban con sus ojos color jade. Le dirigió la mirada a la chica con el seño fruncido.**

-Hmp… ¿Qué es esto?- **preguntaba Fujimoto refiriéndose al dibujo**

-Ah! Es un perrito, lo dibuje para la clase de arte- **dijo la joven entusiasmada**

-Eso no parece un perro mas bien es alguna cosa extraña…- **decía con una sonrisa arrogante**

-Waaaaaa! Que malo eres Fujimoto-sensei- **decía en berrinche la chica**

-RINNNNNNNNNNG- **sonó la campana del colegio todos los estudiantes salían con rapidez de cada aula, empujándose unos a otros para entrar ala siguiente clase. Kobato llegaría tarde a su clase de arte así que siguió con su camino muy apresurada.**

-¡Sayonara Fujimoto-sensei!- **se despedía ya alejada.**

**El joven dio un suspiro y solo la contemplo cuando se alejaba, ya era hora de la primera clase de educación física así que el ojijade se dirigió a la bodega para sacar unos balones de soccer para la siguiente clase pues sabía que Kurogane era muy estricto y si no se apresuraba seguramente le daría un sermón como el año pasado.**

/

**Kurogane ya estaba en la cancha de football, había puesto a los alumnos a jugar un partido. La cancha era grande y del lado derecho estaba la cancha de basketball.**

**Esa mañana despertó de muy mal humor, tenía grandes ojeras por no dormir, ya que sus recuerdos y pensamientos sobre cierto ojiazul no se lo permitió.**

-Kurogane-sensei, ¿se encuentra bien?- **Syaoran se acercó para preguntar sobre la salud de su maestro.**

**Kurogane volteó para ver quién era, normalmente hubiera respondido enojado, pero al darse cuenta que era Syaoran…**

-No es nada- **respondió el profesor indiferente.**

**Syaoran era de sus mejores alumnos, de los pocos que no se quejaban a la hora de su clase mientras los demás inventaban excusas o enfermedades para no asistir.  
Además, era muy bueno en todos los deportes, es el alumno ejempla, el castaño se había ganado a su maestro.**

-¿Esta seguro?-** insistió su alumno**

-…- **Ciertamente el joven de ojos marrón era muy observador, además de saber que no había dormido lo suficiente, sabía que algo más pasaba, podía verlo en sus ojos.**

-¿Sensei?-** repitió**

-Sí, no es nada, vuelve a tu equipo kozo- **le respondió seriamente, no iba a ponerse a contarle sus asuntos personales. **

-Bueno- **dijo esto no muy convencido, pero regreso ala cancha a seguir con el juego.**

**Jugaron media hora de football y en la otra media hora jugaron basketball.  
Y así pasó la hora entre tanto y tanto deporte.**

/

**Por otra parte se encontraba el rubio en la puerta del salón de clases, estaba ahí parado enfrente de la puerta si abrirla aun. Estaba perdido en sus pensares, el ojiazul tenia unas leves ojeras de cansancio en su rostro un poco tenues pero no lo suficiente para no verse. No solo el moreno no había podido dormir esa noche…**

**El científico se concentró nuevamente enfocando su atención solo en lo que seria su clase, forzó una sonrisa y por fin decidió abrir la puerta para así entrar al salón de clases.**

-Ohayo minna-san~!- **dijo alegre el rubio.**

-Ohayo Fye-sensei- **dijeron todos al unísono.**

**El maestro dejó los libros que llevaba en sus brazos sobre el escritorio, tomo un plumón y comenzó a escribir unas fórmulas en el pizarrón:**

**K= °C + 273**

**=373 °K**

**Unas simples conversiones de unidades de temperatura, los alumnos agobiados se dispusieron a anotar aquellas fastidiosas conversiones.**

**Al terminar de apuntarlas, dio una explicación sobre ellas y después apuntó unos ejercicios para que los alumnos las resolvieran.**

-Aquí están tres ejercicios que tendrán que resolver, si tienen dudas levanten su mano y me dirigiré hacía ustedes.-

**El rubio era muy bueno explicando, así que nadie tuvo ningún problema, o eso parecía, 2 minutos después alguien levantó la mano. El maestro se acercó hacia su lugar..**

-¿Cuál es tu duda?, Sakura-chan~-** dijo el simpático profesor**

-etto… no entiendo esta parte- **señaló cuál era su duda y el maestro se dispuso a ayudarle…**

-¿Se resolvió el problema?-

-Sí, muchas gracias Fye-sensei- **contestó amablemente la joven**

**Ya se iba a retirar de su lugar cuando…**

-Sensei- **llamó nuevamente la joven.**

-¿hmm?, ¿tienes alguna otra duda?- **respondió amable.**

-Sensei, ¿se encuentra usted bien?- **pregunto preocupada la ojijade, le parecía extraño, en la mañana se había encontrado con todos sus profesores y Kurogane y Fye eran los únicos que parecían no haber dormido bien.**

-Hai~!, no es nada, solo no dormí adecuadamente-** respondió despreocupadamente, temía que la ojiverde supiera algo más.**

-Oh, bueno, que descanse bien hoy- **no estaba convencida, pero bueno, ya era adulto y él sabría qué hacer además que no debía meterse en su vida personal.**

**Poco a poco fueron terminando, el ojiazul se acercaba para revisarles el trabajo y corregir si tenían algunos errores. La hora acabó y ya debía irse, tomó sus cosas y se despidió alegremente de todos para después salir del salón y dirigirse hacia su siguiente clase.**

/

**La mañana pasó rápidamente y ya era hora de que los alumnos se fueran a sus hogares, una vez que todos se fueron, los profesores se iban dirigiendo a la sala de maestros conforme se iban desocupando porque habría una junta donde hablarían sobre los nuevos métodos de enseñanza y viceversa.**

**Kurogane fue el primero en estar ahí. El era una persona puntual y rara vez llegaba tarde y cuando lo hacía tenía alguna buena razón.**

**En lo que no empezaba la junta, fue a prepararse un té. 5 minutos después entró otro maestro a la sala, el moreno volteó para ver de quien se trataba y miró que era el ojiazul.**

_-Oh! Kami-sama de tantos maestros por qué tenía que llegar él!- _**Se repetía mentalmente el moreno, bajo su mirada para no toparse con aquellos ojos zafiro de Fye, quien sin embargo, forzó una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia él.**

-Ohayo! Kuro…gane…- **dijo entrecortado**

**El moreno se sorprendió, lo miro a los ojos al darse cuenta de que él no lo llamó con uno de esos estúpidos apodos. El rubio evitó la mirada del moreno, no quería que mirara a través de su máscara. En eso, entra...**

-Konichiwa Fye-sensei, Kurogane-sensei~- **Saluda alegremente la pelinegra de nombre Yuko**

-Konichiwa Yuko-sensei- **dice Fye con una amable sonrisa**

-No vas a saludar Kurogane-sensei? Que grosero de tu parte- **decía fingiendo enojo.**

-hmp- **Fue todo lo que respondió**

-Y bien, ¿Como han ido sus clases Fye-sensei?, ¿se siente cómodo enseñando en este establecimiento?-** decía la directora comenzando una plática.**

-Me ha ido bien, gracias. Los alumnos son amables y trabajadores- **respondió **

-¿Y sobre la comodidad?- **pregunto un poco seria Yuko.**

-….- **Ahí no supo que contestar, se sentía bien enseñando con los alumnos, pero algo que lo hacía sentir algo incomodo era que el ojirojo también estaba ahí, lo hacía ponerse nervioso e intranquilo, pero bueno, eso ya era muy aparte.**

-Me refiero a la comodidad con los alumnos- **repitió la mujer seriamente. **

-Oh!... pues los alumnos son respetuosos así que no hay problemas he he- **decía el rubio rascándose la cabeza por detrás con una sonrisa, aunque se quedo pensando, ¿la principal sabía de lo que le pasaba? Pareciera que sí, al voltearla a ver cuando le hizo la pregunta miro algo en sus ojos, como si lo supiera todo, eso lo incomodaba.**

-¿Y ati Kurogane-sensei? ¿Cómo te ha ido?- **preguntó ya un poco más animada.**

-Los mocosos se quejan demasiado e inventan excusas para no asistir- **fue su respuesta.**

-Hmmm… eso sí que es un problema, tal vez si cambiaras un poco tu actitud estarían más animados-

-no soy su niñera, soy como soy y si no les gusta se pueden ir pero con consecuencias, no esperaran salir bien en mi clase siendo así- **respondió Kurogane algo irritado**

-Ese es Kurogane-sensei, siempre incorregible~- **decía la ojiroja**

**En medio de la pequeña discusión, entran 2 profesores más a la sala, a los cuales la directora les hace las mismas preguntas, poco después entraron todos los profesores y comenzó la reunión, hablaban sobre los alumnos más problemáticos, calificaciones altas, bajas, etc. Al terminar, los maestros se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares.**

**Kurogane y Fye estaban aun en la sala terminando de guardar algunas de sus cosas mientras la pelinegra fue a arreglar unas últimas cosas en su oficina.**

**Pasaron los minutos y los dos profesores seguían en ese lugar solo, en silencio**

**Fye miraba a su alrededor pero jamás al moreno, aun se sentía confundido por lo de la noche pasada, no se atrevía a mirarlo siquiera a la cara, sus ojos fueron a dar a una mesa donde se encontraban unos aperitivos, su estomago gruño, este se sonrojo…**

**El rubio había venido muy apurado al colegio que ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo necesario para desayunar. El ojiazul se levanto de su asiento y fue a dar a aquella mesa con comida.**

**El moreno, con el seño fruncido solo lo seguía con la mirada, un tanto curioso por sus acciones.**

-_Oh!, perfecto, tenía que irse la bruja y dejarme a solas con este idiota_-** pensó el de mirada escarlata.**

**Entonces, el maestro de ciencias comenzó a ver las cosas que tenía la mesa y tomó lo que más le apeteció. Desde que posó su mirada en aquel panecillo de crema no pudo resistirse y lo cogió con su mano para saboréalo. Se sentó en su asiento nuevamente para comenzar a comer el pequeño aperitivo.**

**Lamió la parte de abajo donde se encontraba la parte más dulce y Lentamente fue yendo hasta la parte más sensible de arriba tomando la jugosa fresa con sus manos deleitándose de su sabor, le daba mordiscos a la fresa con sutileza, haciéndolo lo más lento posible para no acabársela, se mancho los dedos con un poco de crema y en un segundo los planto en su boca para terminar de saborear el bocadillo.**

-Gulp-** el moreno completamente paralizado al observar la escena, trago saliva y trato de contenerse, ¡no jodas!, ¿¡acaso lo estaba seduciendo o que! **_-¿Pero qué estupideces estoy pensando? Yo… no no no, él solo, está comiendo eso es todo_!-

**Ya al terminar de comer, se dirigió a su lugar para guardar unas últimas cosillas cuando Kuro, siendo como siempre muy observador, notó que tenía una pequeña mancha de crema en los labios. No se dio cuenta cuándo comenzó a caminar hacía el de mirada celeste, estaba muy concentrado mirando aquella mancha.**

**Fye se detuvo en lo que hacía, pues se dio cuenta de que el moreno se iba acercando hacia él y no pudo evitar dar unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que topo su espalda contra la pared. Kurogane ya estaba cerca del ojiazul, posó una de sus manos justo aún lado de su cabeza y seguía aun con la vista fija en aquella mancha de crema. Fue acercándose poco a poco al rostro de Flourite, quien ya estaba muy sonrojado por la cercanía y con los ojos muy abiertos.**

-Kuro…- **Dijo suavemente en un susurro, pero no obtuvo respuesta del otro que aun seguía acercándose, cuando unió sus labios a los del rubio.**

**Fye abrió sus ojos más de lo que ya lo había hecho, KUROGANE LO ESTABA BESANDO!, sabía que no debería estarlo haciendo, pero no pudo resistirse más y cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel beso.**

**Comenzó siendo suave, no había mucho movimiento, pero entonces sintió la lengua del mayor lamiendo sus labios, el moreno había logrado quitarle la mancha que antes tenía, pero no se sentía satisfecho y quería más, quería sentir más de esos suaves labios que lo tenían loco en ese preciso momento. El menor interpretó la lamida como permiso para dejarlo entrar, lo cual concedió.**

**Empezó a introducir su lengua poco a poco en la cavidad del rubio y rozó esta con la del otro, el beso iba lento para después ir ya a uno más pasional, Fye entrelazó sus brazos atrás de la cabeza del moreno, acariciando suavemente sus negros cabellos. **

**La falta de aire se estaba haciendo presente y tenían que separarse, lo hicieron lentamente, iban agarrando aire despacio, tenían sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Fue entonces cuando Kurogane se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, miro al más pequeño nuevamente y se separo inmediatamente de él. **-¿_Qué fue lo que hice? Como pude haberlo…_-** se dijo mentalmente. **

**El de gemas azules seguía aun disfrutando de aquel divino contacto que a pesar de haberse ido sentía aun en sus labios, cuando ya se tranquilizó un poco, también se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado entre ellos, abrió sus ojos como platos y miró al pelinegro, tenía la misma mirada que él, estaba paralizado mirándolo fijamente.**

**No soportó más, bajó su cara haciendo que su flequillo tapara sus ojos, se dirigió hacia sus cosas, las tomó y salió rápidamente de la sala sin ninguna palabra, dejando a Kurogane estático.**

/

**Abrió la puerta de su apartamento, dejo sus cosas aún lado en el suelo, cerró la puerta y se recargó de espaldas en ella. Llevó su mano derecha a sus labios, aun sentía la calidez de los del ojirojo, se fue deslizando poco a poco hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con sus rodillas dobladas hacia arriba. **

-¿Por qué?… ¿por qué me besaste Kurogane?- **dijo en un susurro el ojiazul, simplemente no lo podía creer, después de tanto tiempo, sentir sus labios tan apasionados, aquellos que le encantaban, no podía ser cierto, ¿Qué acaso lo que tenían ya había terminado? No podía sacar de su cabeza el momento que hace poco había sucedido.**

/

**Llegó a su casa y dejó sus cosas en el sillón.**

-Okaeri Kurogane, ¿cómo te fue hoy?-** preguntó la de ojos violeta quien no recibió respuesta y en cambio sonó un portazo, **-_algo debió de haberle pasado_- **pensó preocupada, iría a preguntarle en un rato más ya que se le pasara un poco, pues sabía que cuando el moreno estaba de mal humor lo peor que podías hacer era hablarle.**

**Kurogane entró a su habitación, se quitó los zapatos y se recostó en la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, ¿Por qué lo besó?, se acordó de la mancha de crema que tenía Fye en sus labios, así fue como comenzó todo, podía habérselo dicho y él se la pudo haber quitado solo, pero no, ahí va él y le planta un beso, aunque no podía negar que le había gustado, el suave e inocente y a la vez apasionante sentir de sus labios, **-_pero qué demonios estoy pensando_- **se dijo asimismo, es que se suponía que su relación ya había terminado, ya no eran nada, ¿por qué tenía que haberlo hecho?**

**Decidió ya no seguir pensando en eso y cerro sus ojos para tomar una siesta.**

/

**Estaba en el parque enfrente de los apartamentos, sentado en uno de los columpios meciéndose lentamente con los pies en el suelo, no había nadie, por ahora estaba vacío aquel lugar lo que le daba tiempo de pensar a Fye, tenía la vista en el suelo, centrado en sus cavilaciones.**

**Ayer casi lo hacía, y ahora lo hizo, quería olvidarlo pero no podía por más que lo intentaba, aun después de haber pasado 5 años de ausencia, ya era para que se le hubiera olvidado, sin embargo lo volvió a ver en un lugar donde no se lo esperaba y lo besó. ¿Ahora qué sería de ellos? ¿Acaso el azabache aun sentía algo por él?, porque ciertamente él si lo hacía, trataba de convencerse así mismo de que ya no sentía nada cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. Con lo que había pasado entre ellos en la sala de maestros se le hizo aun más difícil tratar de olvidar.**

**Una pelota tocó su pie, fue entonces cuando salió de sus pensamientos y notó que ya no estaba solo, pues un grupo de niños un tantillo lejos estaban parados observándolo a él.**

-¡La pelota!- **gritó uno de ellos, a lo que observó la pelota, la tomó entre sus manos, se levantó de su asiento y la arrojó hacía donde ellos estaban.**

-¡Gracias!- **gritó otro de los niños, y así regresaron a su juego y él volvió a sentarse en el columpio, viéndolos jugar.**

**A veces pensaba **–_como me gustaría ser un niño_- ** pues ellos disfrutaban de la vida sin tener preocupaciones de ningún tipo, solo divertirse, desafortunadamente su niñez ya acabó y ahora es un adulto con muchas preocupaciones y responsabilidades, pocas veces tenía tiempo libre, pero cuando tenía tiempo para él lo aprovechaba.**

-_Tengo que regresar, aun tengo cosas que hacer y se me hará tarde-_ **se levantó de nuevo del columpió y se dirigió a su apartamento a realizar lo que tenía pendiente.**

/

**Abrió los ojos lentamente, acababa de despertar de su siesta, el también tenía cosas que hacer, justo cuando se iba a levantar de su lugar de reposo se abrió la puerta.**

-Kurogane- **dijo pasiva**

-Tomoyo- **dijo calmadamente**

**Cerró la puerta atrás de sí y se aproximó a la cama sentándose aún lado del moreno.**

-Pasó algo, ¿verdad?-** dijo con un tono serio.**

-No, no es nada- **respondió**

-Debe de ser algo, llegaste de mal humor- **siguió con su tonó serio**

- *Sigh*, fue un problema con un profesor, es todo- **respondió seriamente**

-¿Qué clase de problema?- **preguntó**

-Un desacuerdo- **mintió el moreno.**

-Algo me dice que ese no es el motivo, vamos, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, después de todo estamos casados, deberías confiar en mí- **respondió tranquila.**

-Fue un desacuerdo que tuvimos acerca de un tema que estábamos discutiendo- **siguió, normalmente no le mentía a su esposa, pero esta vez no podía decirle la verdad.**

*sigh*, bueno, te dejare por esta vez, pero la próxima espero una respuesta de verdad, me preocupa cuando llegas de mal humor- **dijo con un poco de preocupación en su tono.**

-….- **no respondió**

-Por cierto, tienes que comer, no puedes estar todo el día sin hacerlo, vamos, te serví antes de venir aquí al cuarto- **ya dijo mas animada.**

-Arigato- **respondió**

**Y así los 2 se dirigieron al comedor. Comieron silenciosamente, no hubo ninguna palabra, solo el ruido de los cubiertos contra el plato. Ya al terminar, el pelinegro llevo su plato junto con el de Tomoyo al lavaplatos y regreso para sentarse en el sillón con el brazo en el respaldo para ver un rato la televisión, la de ojos violeta de sentó justo aún lado de su esposo y se acurrucó en él. Se quedaron así en silencio mirando tranquilamente la TV, estaba una película de acción de las que le gusta ver al ojirojo, solo que no estaba prestando atención a la película, aun seguía pensando en el rubio, ¿por qué era tan difícil de olvidar? Ya terminaron, ya no eran nada, solo compañeros de trabajo, pero por lo que pasó, ¿cómo podía ser tan idiota? Besar a la persona con la que ya no estaba, debía admitirse así mismo que aun sentía algo por él, le costaba trabajo hacerlo pero era cierto, si no ¿por qué lo hizo? y ¿por qué lo disfruto? Ya tenía la cabeza hecha un enredo de tantas cosas que mejor intentó ya no pensar en eso aunque era difícil de hacer.**

**Fue cuando recordó algo que le era en el fondo muy especial.**

*Flashback*

**Iban caminando, acababan de salir de la escuela e irían a la casa de Kurogane, pues esta vez sus padres no estarían y tendrían más libertad para hacer lo que ellos quisieran.**

**En su camino, platicaban sobre muchas cosas que aunque fueran triviales eran entretenidas. Ya hacía algunos días, una pregunta vagaba por la cabeza de cierto rubio así que pensó que este sería el momento indicado para cuestionar.**

-Kuro-pon...-

-¿Hmm?-

-Tú... alguna vez... ¿has besado a alguien?- **sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve color rosa casi innotable.**

-...¿Para qué rayos quieres saber?- **preguntó algo sospechoso volteando a verlo, puesto que tenía su mirada en el camino.**

-Emmm... tu sabes... curiosidad hahaha- **dijo y rió nerviosamente.**

-Hmmm- **hizo una expresión pensativa** -No- **respondió simplemente.**

-¿Enserio? ¿por qué?- **pregunto curioso **

-No estoy interesado- **dijo**

**El cuestionador se quedó sorprendido, ¿cómo era que alguien como él no había besado a nadie? le parecía casi increíble.**

**El interrogado notó la sorpresa del otro, le pareció extraño. El nunca le había dado importancia a ese tipo de cosas, tenía asuntos más importantes en que pensar que en eso, pero no pudo evitar su curiosidad.**

-¿Y tú? ¿lo has hecho?- **alzó una ceja al terminar la pregunta.**

-..., no- **sus mejillas aumentaron levemente del tono del que eran antes, no esperaba que su pregunta le fuera regresada.**

**El pelinegro se le quedó viendo, como tratando de ver a través de él, supo que lo que dijo era cierto al ver sus ojos los cuales no mostraban mentira alguna, además bastaba con ver su rostro para saber. Volteó su cabeza al camino nuevamente, ya casi llegaban.**

**Fye se quedó pensativo, era verdad, el tampoco había besado a alguien en su vida, bueno, en los labios no. Siempre soñaba con que algún día, cierta persona en específico le daría su primer beso, sólo que cada vez dudaba más que su persona especial lo haría, acababa de decir que no estaba interesado en eso.**

**Cuando volvió su vista para ver por donde caminaban, se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado. Kuro estaba buscando en su mochila la copia de la llave y al encontrarla prosiguió a abrir la puerta, le dio primero a Fye el paso para que entrara y después lo hizo él y la cerró.**

**El invitado ya había ido a su hogar tantas veces que tenía la confianza de llegar y acomodarse.****Puso su mochila en la parte de atrás del sofá al lado de la de su amigo y se sentó en el mueble mencionado cuando uno de ellos habló.**

-Iré a tomar un baño, por mientras puedes ver tele o ir a buscar algo de comer a la cocina o lo que se te dé la gana- **y así subió las escaleras para desaparecer en su cuarto.**

**Bueno, no había nada más que hacer, prendió el televisor cambiando los canales sin dejar uno en especial, al cabo de un rato decidió apagarla para dirigirse a la cocina para ver que encontraba. Abrió el refrigerador, no miró comida hecha esperando a ser calentada pero encontró varias cosas con las que se podía cocinar, fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea, saco lo que necesitaba y comenzó.**

/

**Ya había terminado de cocinar, el azabache aun no bajaba así que subió a su habitación y toco la puerta, no respondió, algo que no hacía muy a menudo. Tomó la manija y comenzó a abrir lentamente, asomó la cabeza.**

-¿Kuro-chan?-

**No lo miró por ningún lado, entró y cerró la puerta, no escuchaba el ruido de la regadera del baño, pero decidió que le daría unos minutos más, sino salía entonces tendría que ver qué pasa.**

**Fue a la ventana, que estaba a un lado de la cama, la miraba fijamente, se podía apreciar la calle, por el momento no pasaban autos, había mucho zacate y arboles de los jardines de enfrente de las demás casas, sin embargo, no estaba prestando atención a esto, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse. Salió en nada más que una toalla puesta al rededor de su cadera dejando ver su bien formado torso y sus fuertes brazos y piernas.**

-Oi- **le habló para llamar su atención, quien no escuchó.**

**Caminó hacia él llegándole por atrás posando una de sus manos en su hombro y volvió a repetir esta vez con un tono más fuerte.**

-¡Oi!- **lo que no esperaba su reacción. Dio un salto de la sorpresa lo que ocasionó que el brazo que tenía recargado en él flaqueara y dio al piso. Para no caer de cara se recargó en sus manos y rodillas, pero una de sus manos cayó en algo suave y carnoso, le pareció extraño y lo apretó un poco, escuchó un pequeño quejido y volteó hacía abajo, lo que estaba en su mano… ERA EL TRASERO DE FYE!  
De la impresión se separó de golpe cayendo sobre su parte posterior y sosteniéndose con sus brazos. El ojiazul se levantó un poco para sentarse con sus piernas cruzadas en el piso (que por cierto tenía alfombra). Sus mejillas estaban demasiado sonrojadas y su mirada estaba hacia otro lado, jamás creyó que algún día pudiera pasar eso.**

**Ninguno de los dos dijo algo durante unos minutos, hasta que el moreno se alzó aun avergonzado por aquel incidente. No podía quedarse en el estado en el que estaba así que fue a su armario a sacar algo para ponerse, por el momento estaba distraído así y no sintió la vista del otro sobre él, al verlo, el de ojos celeste se quedo asombrado, había caído sobre él casi desnudo, de no ser por la toalla que cubría sus naturalezas. Al escoger su ropa prosiguió a soltarse la toalla que tenía dejándola caer al piso, los ojos del rubio se abrieron de sobremanera al verlo, ahora si estaba totalmente expuesto, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y más aun cuando se dio la vuelta quedando de frente.**

-K…Ku…Kuro…- **dijo en tono bajo con algo de pena.**

-¡….!- **sus ojos se volvieron como los del otro, había olvidado que no estaba solo en su habitación, tomó rápidamente la toalla que anteriormente usaba y se cubrió lo que su amigo no debió de haber visto. **–¡SALTE!- **gritó también completamente rojo y aun mas avergonzado, ¿qué más seguía después de esto?**

**No dijo nada más y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta con algo de fuerza, bajó las escaleras y llegó a la cocina, de una vez serviría la comida.**

**Cuando terminó de cambiarse, notó un aroma que definitivamente era delicioso, su estomagó gruñó levemente haciéndole recordar que no había comido nada, por lo que el también bajo a la cocina.**

**Miró 2 platos servidos con jugo de naranja al lado y cubiertos sobre una servilleta del otro, también podía ver a la persona que lo miró hace rato sentado a un lado de la silla donde él se sentaría en el comedor.**

-La comida esta lista, Kuro-tan- **dijo alegre**

-hmp- **tomó su lugar y observó la comida, si hubiera sido recalentada se miraría distinta, pero al parecer se miraba como si fuera recién hecha **– ¿Tu la cocinaste?-** preguntó, se miraba exquisito.**

-Hai- **respondió con la misma alegría**

**Tomó la cuchara para probar un poco, el cocinero lo miró expectante, esperando que fuera de su agrado.**

-Nada mal- **fue su opinión para seguir comiendo.**

**El rubio esbozo una tímida pero feliz sonrisa, sabía que esas palabras viniendo del moreno significaban más que solo eso, y se pudo ver que más le agradaba porque comía rápidamente. Apenas iba a probar su comida cuando el otro terminó, le pareció que comió demasiado rápido aun siendo él, pero se levantó con su plato en mano a servirse más de aquél estofado de carne que tanto le había encantado.**

/

**Ya terminando de comer, subieron al cuarto de Kurogane nuevamente, al entrar el rubio, fue directamente a la cama del moreno y se acostó sobre ella con sus manos por detrás de su cabeza, su pierna derecha doblada hacia arriba y la izquierda sobre esta. El otro simplemente se sentó en una silla que estaba aún lado del mueble mencionado.**

-¿Qué podemos hacer, Kuro-pon?- **preguntó con tono feliz y pensativo**

-No se- **respondió. Cierto, no se le venía nada interesante a la mente.**

**Los dos se quedaron en silencio pensando unos momentos hasta que…**

-¿En verdad no has besado a nadie Kuro-chan?-

-Ya dije mi respuesta a esa pregunta, ¿por qué rayos sigues insistiendo?- **preguntó algo irritado**

-Hmmmm… me parece algo extraño, aunque considerando que Kuro-wan wan es gruñón tal vez sea algo normal n.n-

-¿Qué dijiste idiota!- **dijo enojado**

-Ne, lo vez, Kuro-tan ya está enojado~!- **dijo para salir corriendo por toda la habitación siendo perseguido por el cachorro, pero accidentalmente Fye tropezó con un objeto que estaba tirado en el suelo cayendo de espaldas y el ojirojo no alcanzo a frenar a tiempo cayendo encima del pobre rubiecito… pero… valla en qué posición cayeron, sus rostros están muy cerca, unidos por los labios de ambos que estaban en un beso. Los dos tenían los ojos DEMASIADO abiertos, la impresión fue muy grande, ¿por qué de todas las posiciones posibles tuvieron que haber caído en esa?, se separaron repentinamente y voltearon la cabeza a sabrá dios donde muy ruborizados, ¿quién hubiera creído que su primer beso sería con su mejor amigo? Eso era algo totalmente inesperado.**

-K…Kuro…. Ese fue.. mi primer beso…el tuyo también….- **dijo nervioso**

-Ah….- **fue lo único que atinó a decir**

**Estaban en un incómodo silencio, ¿qué dirían?, por el momento estaban apenados y nerviosos, pero alguien tendría que hablar en algún momento.**

-¿Qué tal si jugamos videojuegos~!- **dijo despreocupadamente como si nada hubiera pasado.**

-Ah…- **respondió nuevamente**

**El pelinegro fue a prender la TV y la consola, jugaban uno de peleas que les gustaba. Ambos se daban golpes al azar sin estar muy concentrados en el juego, tenían la mente en lo ocurrido. Flourite estaba muy feliz, su primer beso si resulto siendo de la persona que le gustaba! qué suerte tuvo! **_–ojala vuelva a pasar en otra ocasión- _**pensaba, mientras que Kurogane se sentía algo confundido, ¿qué había sido eso? y lo más peculiar, ¿Por qué le había gustado? Aunque sorpresivo, había sido algo profundo por el impacto y él no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia siendo esta la primera vez que lo hace -**_¿qué fue esto que sentí?- __**pensó el carmesí.**_

**Los dos ya tenían muy poca vida, solo bastaba un golpe más para saber quién era el ganador, al mismo tiempo dieron su ataque, haciendo que ambos se cayeran al piso apareciendo en la pantalla del televisor la palabra "Tie" (empate). **

**No les había tocado que alguna vez les pasara eso, cuantas impresiones en 1 solo día, ¿Qué más les podría estar esperando? ninguno lo sospechaba.**

*Fin flashback*

**Recordaba perfectamente ese momento, como olvidar su primer beso con la persona amada. El aun extrañaba a su Kuro-pon, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo, acariciarlo y decirle tantas cosas, pero no lo podía hacer **_–no cuando él seguramente ya no siente nada por mí- _**pensó tristemente el científico.**

/

**En otra parte, cierta azabache con una sonrisa enigmática miraba por la ventana de su habitación el cielo obscuro con la redonda luna y las brillantes estrellas.**

-Dos personas separadas…. No duraran mucho tiempo de ese modo, siendo ellos destinados- **decía en voz baja Yuko.**


End file.
